Finding Laxanne
by DoxheartForever
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild goes n a trip when Master Makarov's old friend invites her to the lands she currently holds power over. What happens when the Dreyer family is blindsided with someone they never knew existed? Laxas has a sister! This is a tale of Laxanne and her introduction to the guild and figuring out the true meaning of family.
1. Meeting Laxanne

The fairy tail guild was currently out on a little trip their master had brought them on. No one really knew any specifics, but a trip out into a magical forest that was filled with luxurious springs that no one knew how to reach made everyone happy. He kept many of the details to himself as they approached the edge of the forest, everyone looking up at the trees that appeared to be carved to look like guardians. The guild followed their master as everyone tried to enter the forest. The tree's came to life and stabbed spears into the ground to stop them from getting any closer. Natsu, being his normal hot-headed self, lit his fists and readied himself to attack when their Master stopped them. "Pardon us. Queen Gaia invited myself and my guild here for our relaxation excursion." The guardians remained how they were for a while before they lifted the spears from the ground, allowing the guild passage. But not before hitting the back end on the ground next to themselves to open up the real path into the forest, as apposed to the one false one put up to trap people in a never-ending maze to protect everything the forest held.

The master smiled up at the guardians before leading his guild into the forest. "Master, where exactly are we? Who is Queen Gaia?" Erza spoke up.

The master chuckled. "We are in the Wilds, a massive enchanted forest. Gaia is the queen here and protects all the creatures that live here. Every thing is connected to her, so please remember to show respect and don't go killing anything." He reminded his guild, knowing their destructive nature. He led them up into an open clearing where creatures could be seen roaming about, but a top a massive throne, embedded in a tree, was a women who looked very young. Makarov went over and bowed. "Hello again, Queen Gaia."

The woman smiled. "Hello again, Makarov." She said to her old friend before turning to look out to the guild. "Welcome, Fairy tail guild, to my forest."

Erza stepped forward and bowed. "We are very greatful for your invitation."

The group formed a semi-circle around the throne, giving their various forms of thanks, each bowing awkwardly to the unknown queen they just met. Gajeel just let out a small "tch" through his teeth before Erza hit him over the head. They all began to hold their breath hoping the queen wouldn't take out her anger on the guild.

Gaia waved it off, much to the guild's relief and surprise. They assumed that by her commanding demeanor Gajeel's disrespect would offend her to the point of lashing out at them. But she simply waved off the comment like dust on her shoulder and looked back down at the small old man who stood before her. "Makarov, is your grandson here as well?"

Laxus looked confused but broke off from the rest of the guild to stand beside his grandfather. "What do you want with me?" The guild held their tongues; they were worried on how this would play out. Even though they had only just arrived, Laxus seemed to be in trouble already.

Gaia let out a laugh. "I don't _want_ anything from you, boy. I wish to show you and your grandfather something. Or someone."

Makarov raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure my guild should be around for this?" He seemed concerned that his other children would be in trouble if they didn't leave.

Gaia merely leaned forward, her elbows propping up on the arms of her throne, lacing her fingers together. "Is your guild not just a large extension to your family?" She questioned the man with her voice even and almost demanding. "Even though they hold no blood relation to you, aren't they all your children in another way? So again I ask, are they not your family?"

Makarov leveled his gaze with hers. "They are indeed my family. They are all my precious children."

Gaia nodded, pleased with his answer she replied, "Then they should remain present as well. Who knows, they may be just as happy as you will be, maybe even more." She seemed to be hiding something behind that straight face she held, Makarov could see her lips twitching as they tried to smile while she leaned back in her chair.

"If you say they should stay, then they shall." Makarov said.

"Very good." Her voice showed the kindness and heart she held under her stoic face. She turned to the side, looking up into a massive tree. "Laxanne! Come here please! We have guests!"

Laxanne heard Gaia calling for her from up in her tree. She closed her book and slid it onto the shelf and ran over to the door, throwing it open. "Coming Gaia!" She called out as she jumped out and pulled out her massive white wings. She soared through the sky, flying out towards Gaia's throne and landing with a light tap. "I'm sorry, Gaia. I was reading my book."

 _"Woah. She's got wings…"_

 _"An Angel."_

 _"How did she do that?!"_

The voices of the guild came up as they saw the back of the female. Her long blonde hair reached just below her butt, and that was with it tied up. It was in a beautiful golden blonde that shimmered in the light and her white wings just brought it out more. Even from the back, she looked other worldly, no one could possibly find a way to describe her other than Angel.

"It's fine, child. Now introduce yourself to our guests." The queen instructed the young blonde, waving her hand towards the Fiore guild.

"Right!" She smiled turning to their guests. "I'm Laxanne Dreyar, Gaia is sort of like a mother to me so I guess technically that makes me the Princess here." She said with a little laugh the showed her bright smile.

"Did she just say Dreyar?" Laxus was stunned. She didn't even need her to say her name and people could tell she was related to him. Her long blonde hair made her look like Repunzal but it matched perfectly to Laxus's own golden locks, and her eyes were the same dark grey. She looked like a female version of him if there ever was one.

Evergreen held her breath. "She looks just like him, except for those wings."

Bickslow started laughing, "Sure does!" He got punched hard by Gajeel to avoid risking angering the queen and the sort of princess.

"She did child. This girl is 100% related to you, but I took her from your father so she could have a happy life, I thought it to be the only way for me to do anything for my old friend while he was trapped on the island."

"What are you talking about, Gaia?" Laxanne looked to her mother with her face twisted in confusion.

Gaia rose from her throne and walked over to the winged girl, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. "These people before you are your grandfather and brother. The ones actually related to you, not like Fenris and Lurnis." She gave Laxanne a smile. "I know you were always wondering if you had an actual family, especially in your dreams." She spoke softly, kindly like a loving mother.

"But…" Laxanne looked to the forest floor. "I remember father telling me as a child that I-" Laxanne was stopped in the middle of what she was saying by Gaia placing a finger over her mouth.

Gaia looked directly into her eyes. "That man is nothing more than a cruel heartless bastard. Just look at the men in front of you." Gaia pointed to them with a wave of her hand. "They look exactly like you."

Laxanne backed away. "Please excuse me. I… I need to be alone. This… this is too much…" Laxanne said before hastily running off and taking to the skies.

"Laxanne!" Laxus and Makarov shouted together as they went to take off after her, but were stopped by Gaia's roots shooting up to block their path.

"Let her go." Gaia said solemnly. "This throws her entire life into a tailspin. She thought for so long that she didn't have a real family, now suddenly she finds out she does. She thought she only had a bastard father for 21 years. It… It has been very hard on her."

"But that doesn't make sense…" Makarov spoke slowly, letting his emotions flow. "How can she be so close to his age, even with being trapped on the island for seven years, it doesn't add up."

Gaia sighed sadly as she walked back to her throne, sitting down with a solemn expression. "That child was not conceived out of love, she was conceived to be a tool for war." She spoke with her expression slowly hardening. "As you know, this boy's mother died around the time he was born. But that… that monster of a father of theirs brought her back, using a type of forbidden magic. He made her bare him another child, then killed her again." Gaia told Makarov. "He then tried to raise the girl to be a powerful mage. But one day, as a test he brought her out to the cliffs, training her when the stone beneath them broke and she fell, she would have died if a phoenix had not been kind enough to give its life to give her the wings she has. But it also gave her magic. One that naturally drew me to her, so as soon as I felt her power I came and took her, bringing her here to train her and give her a home." The queen looked out towards the direction Laxanne had flown off. "But all of this occurred, before he was kicked out of Fairy Tail."

Everyone gasped, except Makarov who looked solemn. "It's my fault she was put through so much. If only I had guided my son better this wouldn't have happened to that child."

Laxus tightened his hands into fists. "I can't believe I've had a sister… all this time…"

Gaia smiled wryly. "I had to keep her hidden until she gained perfect control of her powers. As a child, without control over her powers she caused many damages." She said with a sigh. "Her power is great, but it takes a kind heart to control."

Makarov folded his arms behind him. "We'll sit down and talk with her, after she calms down." He said with a gentle expression.

Gaia nodded. "Well you and your children can make themselves at home in the huts over the hill there." Gaia pointed off to the right. "There is more than enough, but if anyone wants to share they are more than welcome to." She said.

"Thank you, Queen Gaia." Makarov thanked his old friend.

Off at the top of the waterfall, Laxanne sat atop a rock in the center of the rushing water as it drifted off the cliff. She sat curled up in a ball in the crook of the rock that almost formed a chair for her. She thought about what Gaia had told her, and questioned her entire life up until now. She knew she didn't have a mother, but Gaia took on that role. She knew she had a father who Gaia saved her from. And now she's been shown she has a Grandfather and a Brother. But Laxanne had no idea how to feel about it. She thought she was alone, but now she's not. It's true, she was happy that she did have a family. But now what was she going to do with her life? Was she going to go with her family? Or would she remain here in the Wilds? She sighed and dangled her legs over the edge, letting some of the stray droplets hit her warm skin. "I just don't know anymore…" She said to no one.

The heard the bright laughter of Relia, her Exceed as it flew over towards her. She smiled and flew into Laxanne's arms. "Laxanne!" She snuggled into the blonde's large chest. "I was worried."

Laxanne let out a small chuckle as she pet the small cat on the head. "I don't know why, I always come over here to think."

"Oh!" Relia popped out of her chest. "I was playing with the other Exceeds, I don't want them to get lost!" She quickly flew back into the thick trees calling out names.

Down below, the guild started flowing into the nice pool that the waterfall fell into. She curled up and watched all the people down below. A blonde mage jumped around as she led the others to the pool. "Come on guys! It's so beautiful!" She called out with a squeal.

"Lucy." A calm voice called out at a familiar redhead came out of the bushes, causing the bubbly blonde to tense up and freeze. "You did good. I believe everyone will be able to have ample fun here." She said and she saw Lucy relax. _Why did she tense up when she called her name?_ Laxanne thought to herself, finding the interaction of the guild mates almost fascinating. She wanted to stay and watch but one glance at the sky said she needed to go do her water training before the sun gets too low.

Laxanne chuckled to herself, standing up from her perch on the top of the waterfall. She took a deep breath and slowly teeter forward until she tumbled over the edge, plummeting towards the water below. A few worried and shocked gasps came from below around the pool. Laxanne closed her eyes and spread her wings, catching an updraft and soaring higher into the sky. She flew up into the clouds as the sun illuminated the treetops below her, casting her shadow on the leaves. She flew through the air, heading for the time falls, a peculiar waterfall that flowed backwards. It went up a steep cliff and was infused with magic. Few people couldn't even get in the water, other than Gaia only a handful of people had the ability and Laxanne found herself lucky to be in that group. She flew up to the rock in the center of the lake and sat down cross-legged. The blonde let out a slow breath and closed her eyes, focusing her energy. She slowly allowed her magic to swirl around her, projecting her energy around her as she drew up bubbles of water, holding them up in the air, she kept her focus to hold them in place. She kept her breathing even as she focused her energy further, making the water start to heat up. She brought the water to boiling before she slowly merged all the bubbles into a massive bubble, making it harder for her to keep control of the mass of bubbling water. Her eyebrows naturally drew together as she struggled to keep it under control until she lost it, causing it all to fall into the lake. I just stared at the magically imbued water for a moment in frustration. "Ugh!" Laxanne groaned. "I finally almost had it!" She flopped back and sighed. Gaia had told her over a million times by now that it wasn't going to be easy, rather it would most likely take her weeks to fully be able to control the water at her will. But she could already feel her water affinity increase just with her regular mediation and her training here that the pool.

The sound of fluttering wings caught her attention. "Laxanne!" Fenris called out to her. She sat up and watched as the green haired male flew towards her on a pair of bat wings. "It's time for dinner!"

Laxanne looked up at the sky and noticed the sky starting to be painted with pink and orange. Laxanne jumped off the rock, flapping her wings to get herself into the air. "Last one back is a rotten acorn!" Laxanne yelled as she quickly used some wind magic to speed her forward. She angled her wings to allow herself to fly as fast as possible. It wasn't far off from the magic falls, but there was a large clearing that Gaia had opened the leaves to show the coloring sky and had a feast lied out on the table. Laxanne landed without completely stopping and slid to a stop by her chair. "Haha! I win Fenris!" She yelled off into the trees loud enough for the male to hear her.

Fenris quickly arrived being a decent flier himself. "Only because you used wind magic!"

"I never said no magic. I just said last one back is a rotten acorn." Laxanne said with a grin. "And you sir, are the rotten acorn."

Fenris grumbled past Laxanne and took his seat with Laxanne following suit. Gaia just sighed at the two. "Must you children make it a competition all the time?"

Fenris and Laxanne just chuckled. "Of course Gaia." They answered their queen together.

Gaia sighed and snapped her fingers, causing the vines all over the table came to life and served people all around the table. People looked shocked, and sat there with gaping mouths. "Everything here is alive and connected to Gaia. So many things here are done by plants, like serving dinner." Laxanne explained.

Lucy watched the plants in fascination. "That is very interesting. I knew that this was a magical forest but I never expected it to be alive."

Fenris nodded. "It is filled with magic but it is still alive. It has its own consciousness."

"We heard her the first time she said it greeny." Laxus drawled.

"What'd you call me?!" Fenris jumped to his feet, only to be pulled back by a vine. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Fenris." Laxanne called out to him without turning towards him, but her dark aura was already present. "If you don't shut it and eat I will personally skin you and leave you for the vultures."

Fenris gulped and dropped the argument instantly, starting on munching his food.

Dinner went by _mostly_ without incident. Fenris and Laxus still butted heads here and there. But the biggest issue was between two fairy tail members. Natsu and Gray. Everything became a fight or a challenge. Laxanne and Erza threatened them and they would stop. But with the meal finished Gaia snapped her fingers and the plates and platters vanished. The queen stood up elegantly. "Feel free to spend the night as you wish. I must retire to my home." She said as she sank into the ground, gaining many stares from around the table.

"Well if we're done," Laxanne held up her hand and her book came to her hand. "I'm going to go read my book." Laxanne flapped her wings to cause her to hover before she made flew off towards the main waterfall, settling in her little seat, curling up with her book.

Back at the table many members of the guild had dispersed to do their own thing, but Laxus and Makarov stayed, watching as the girl flew off. "I don't know if we can ever get that girl to talk to us…" Makarov said sadly.

The few members around seemed to watch the guild master with sad expressions, but they didn't say anything and turned to leave. Everyone was quite fascinated with the girl that was supposedly related to their famous guild master, but she didn't seem to want to know the master and her brother. Fenris just watched her go, not trying to stop her, knowing she had to do this to just bury the conflicting feelings in her chest. Fenris had known the girl ever since Gaia brought her to the wilds. She told him about her father and the life she used to live. She was afraid of her father for the longest time, and he knew how much she wanted a family, one to love her. But she had that in the wilds, but now people are introduced as her family. Now she's struggling with the part of her that wants to just leap into their arms and cry against the one that didn't want to let them in. But he had noticed the two wanted to know of her, and get to know who she was, but didn't do anything to show her they really wanted to know her. He shook his head, wanting to slug the two.

"Did you two ever just try finding her?" Fenris commented.

"What'd you say to Laxus-sama?!" Freed practically growled as he reached for his sword. He had stayed behind with the rest of his team, not wanting to leave their leader. Bickslow ground is teeth and his babies seemed to go into battle mode, but Evergreen kept a steady face as she glares down at Fenris.

Fenris sighed. "I merely stated the obvious. Laxanne tends to always do her own thing. She tries to not rely on anyone so she isn't a bother. So unless you seek her out, she wont try talking to you. This is also dismissing the fact that she's lived here practically her entire life. This has become her home and the people here have become her family. So she doesn't necessarily have a will or want to try and get to know you because she's happy with how she's lived up until now. She doesn't want some random people coming in and upending it." He explained bluntly. "And feel free to try your runes on me, mage. You'll find they wont have an effect on me."

The mage froze. "H-How did you know that I use runes?"

Fenris stood up and smirked. "That is a secret that I shall keep to myself. But if you want to find Laxanne, she'll be at the waterfall. Up at the edge of the cliff and at the center of the water flow. She'll be there with her book." He told them as he spread his wings, "Now if you don't mind, I have things to attend to at night." That was all he said before flying off himself.

Laxanne was enjoying her book, a small novel that Fenris brought her from his last excursion into the town nearby. She slowly began flipping through the pages as she allowed herself to be immersed in the story. She was in her own little bubble, one she often liked to put herself in. She was in the middle of her chapter when someone from below started calling out to her. She closed the book and looked down, finding Makarov and Laxus standing below waving at her to get her attention. "Be right down!" She yelled over the waterfall and magically sent her book back to her home before jumping off the cliff, spreading her wings to slow her decent so she would land softly on the bank of the pool.

Makarov gave her a small chuckle. "You are certainly difficult to keep up with, Laxanne." He said kindly.

She simple let out a snort. "Yeah. I always enjoy keeping my body moving, and flying on the air currents is very fast."

Makarov chuckled and sat down on the edge of the pool. "You certainly are different than my son." He mentioned, watching the waterfall.

"Our old man wasn't ever this…" Laxus struggled to find the word to describe their father. "Free spirited."

He wandered over to Laxanne, pulling over to the pool and sat her between himself and his grandfather, or their grandfather. "I wouldn't call myself free spirited," She mumbled, looking at her reflection on the water, seeing her bright wings behind her, "this forest… is my home, everything here is my family." She smiled as she thought about the forest. "For the longest time I was alone, and had to escape into my own mind to get away from father and his abusive training. But once Gaia came and brought me here, I was finally with a loving family." She giggled. "And now Gaia brought me people I'm completely related to… but I just don't know how I feel about it. I just have this tightening in my chest." Laxanne grabbed her shirt over her chest.

"That's the feeling of love." Makarov said. "You finally found your family. Something you have been missing for the longest time." He reached out to touch her arm and she sniffled.

"Gramps is right you know." Laxus stated, placing a gentle hand on her head. "You are one of us, through and through."

Laxanne forced herself not to cry but was starting to become difficult. "B-But I can't… I can't understand how… how you can accept me so easily. I can't even tell if it really is love… It's too much to take in."

Laxus sighed and pulled her head into his chest. "We're family. That's why."

Laxanne pushed her way out of his grasp. "I'm sorry, but I don't know how true that is. Yes we share blood that is something I cannot change. But…" Laxanne closed her eyes. "My family is the people who raised me. They have always been there and I cannot abandon that."

Laxanne stood up and backed away from the two, much to their sadness. Laxus stood and made to step towards he when she put her hand up to stop him in his tracks. "Please give me space. I… I have to go." Laxanne begged as her head turned away. She was so confused she couldn't handle them. "Please enjoy your stay in Gaia's kingdom." She said with a bow, her large white wings stretching behind her before a powerful flap brought her into the sky. She hastily flew away, over into her tree home that no one could enter without the use of wings.

Laxus sighed, his elbows going to rest on his thighs as he propped his head in his hands. "That girl wont let us in." He seemed distraught.

Makarov hit him up the back of his head. "Idiot!"

Laxus turned a small growl on his grandfather. "Ouch! That hurt old man!"

Makarov looked out at the pool. "We can't give up on her now. So it didn't work today. But we can try again tomorrow." He said confidently. "We are here for a long time to relax after all the stress we've gone through. We can use that time to get to know that girl, and her to get to know us. She may wish to stay in the wilds, but that boy was right," He made mention to Fenris's earlier point, "We did nothing to try and talk to her earlier. And this is where she grew up, knowing nothing of our existence."

Laxus nodded as the two turned and headed back to the huts, sparing a brief moment to look off in the direction Laxanne flew off.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I apologize for any mistakes I made in the process of writing this. But this is my first fan fiction I actually had the courage to post as opposed to letting it clutter on my computer files. I have more of this story written it is just currently undergoing a quick editing. I will post a new chapter or two as son as I can but until then please read and review I am always open to constructive criticism and helpful tips, since it is the only way for me to improve and grow as a writer.**

 **Anyways... Please enjoy and I promise to work hard to put out another chapter for you ^_^**


	2. The Turmoil Within her Heart

tree. She wished everything last night was only a dream, a crazy, realistic dream. She just wanted it to be anything but reality, just so she wouldn't feel so confused of _who_ she really is. Laxanne let out a sigh and walked down a level in her tree, but hearing the rowdy noise outside, showing it wasn't just a dream. She sighed, looking out into the forest through a balcony window. She could see the guild Gaia had brought to our forest were happily exploring the area. She opened the balcony doors and stepped out onto the balcony, leaning down to see the guild members staring up at the biggest tree in the forest, or at least the biggest tree that was in the most random place. She focused her hearing on the world below.

"This would be a fun training exercise." Natsu grinned, looking the tree up and down. "It has no visible grapples."

"Would you stop thinking about that flame brain!" Gray's cold voice could easily be heard by Laxanne even without her stretching her hearing.

"Shut up, Ice Princess!" Natsu retorted.

Laxanne sighed and closed the doors to her balcony before taking to the skies. She landed behind the group gathered around the tree while they were arguing in an intangible mess about whether or not to climb her home. Laxanne shook her head, knowing full well that they should have sensed her presence by now. "I would much prefer it if you **didn't** climb my home." She said bluntly.

The group jumped at hearing the female voice and slowly turned to see Laxanne standing there with an almost amused expression. "If this is your home, how do you enter, huh? There are no doors." Gray posed, trying to get out of looking stupid. Although he looked even dumber now that he asked that question.

Laxanne's expression fell to one of annoyance, mostly because the statement was so stupidly obvious. "Uh… I don't know." She said sarcastically as she flapped her wings.

Gray groaned. "Damn it… wings."

"It has an entrance, but it is out of reach of just about everyone, since there are very few people who can fly." Laxanne explained. "I don't like people just stepping into my home. There are things in there that most are not allowed to touch or lay their eyes on."

"Then shouldn't they be under the protection of the magic counsel?" Erza stepped forward and asked.

Laxanne laughed. "Normally one would think so, especially people from… your society. And in an attempt to bridge the world within the wilds and the people outside it, we gave them a book to protect and guard. It held only the darkest of forgotten incantations. You wish to know what happened to it?" Laxanne questioned, approaching Erza.

"Please." Erza replied while everyone stayed back, not wanting to anger the re-quip mage.

"It was stolen." Laxanne said her dark aura swirling. "The magic counsel didn't heed our warnings and didn't put tight security around the book and it was taken. Then the perpetrator went to an innocent little village. One wit just ordinary people going about their normal lives, giving little heed to the cloaked figure entering their town. By the time suspicions were raised their fate was sealed."

Gray stepped forward, "What do you mean 'their fate was sealed'?"

Laxanne turned her gaze towards the ice mage. "The perpetrator used the village as a massive sacrifice to turn himself into a legendary beast of hell. With all the souls he gathered he was too powerful even for the legendary group of wizards you worship." Laxanne stated. "The thirteen guardians had to defeat him, and when they did they gave it to the guardian of the lost and forgotten magics."

The group before were horrified. "There are things even master can't defeat?" Erza seemed even more stunned than before.

"Yes. There are even things guardians can't, but there are things we can do to sacrifice ourselves to save others. Even these legendary wizards have some as well." Laxanne closed her eyes. "There are many things in this world, many things that will kill at the first chance they get. So with each generation new guardians are selected, people who will take on the responsibilities of the last, no matter where their paths in life take them. That is how our lives are in the wilds."

Lucy tapped her chin. "So the children of the previous guardians take up the torch like a birthright."

"Not really. It isn't necessarily the children of the guardians." Laxanne said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"While sometimes the children of the guardians are selected, it's merely a coincidence. The spirits of the forest choose the guardians when they are very young. They select them by means of a ritual that takes place. Depending on the outcome will depict if you are a guardian or not. So if a child of a guardian is selected, they are more likely to be a different one from their parent." Laxanne told them. "But it typically is other children in the forest."

"Fascinating…" She heard an intrigued voice from behind them. She turned and found a man with green hair to rival Fenris. "So the guardians have no claim to a birthright." Freed mumbled. "Who are these guardians? I would like to know more about them."

Laxanne cocked her head to the side. "Most of them are away either training or trying to resolve an issue. Fenris should be down at the Moon Pool, Seras will be by the bud so you wont be able to approach him, and I'll be around."

"May I ask why you included yourself?" Freed questioned.

Laxanne sighed a little with a wry smile. "Because I am one as well. But I must train a bit today otherwise I will never get the chance." Laxanne said. "But I think I have something that may start your search. Hold on." Laxanne flew up to the balcony into her home again, entering the doors and heading up into her library a floor just before the top. She pulled three books pertaining to the guardians and flew back down and out of her house, landing before Freed. "These should get you started. They have a bit on things in there." Laxanne said, holding the books out. "Feel free to ask for more if you ever wish to read more. I have many in my library." Laxanne said with a gentle smile. "One of my many duties is to pass knowledge along through the generations, current and future."

Freed just stood there stunned, his eyes locked on Laxanne holding out the books with bright white wings behind her. He was frozen in time, seeing an angel drop from above and holding out books with a bright expression. Laxanne pulled the books back into her chest and waved her hand in front of the man's face. "Hello?"

Freed shook his head and blushed. "Th-thank you for allowing me to read your books." He said as he finally snapped out of it. Laxanne giggled and held the books back out to him. Freed took the books and probably would have started to drool if he didn't have more self-restraint than he already had.

Laxanne flapped her wings. "Please excuse me. I must attend to my training." Laxanne burst into the bright sky, she took in a deep breath and let it out in a happy sigh. She flew over to Phoenix Rock. Okay, phoenixes didn't really live there but it has an environment that is almost natural for phoenixes to want to flock to it. The only reason Laxanne hadn't was to stay close to Gaia. It was a nice relaxing place to relax and think. So it became her prime meditation spot. Laxanne sat down on a tall spire and crossed her legs. She let out a long breath as she focused her energy. The air around her began to swirl as she fell into her mind.

 ** _"You seem to be more confused than usual, human child."_** _A deep voice permeated her mind and she turned to see a large phoenix standing on its legs, looking down at her._

 _"Yes. Gaia has revealed I have more blood relatives than I originally thought, and now these family members wish for me to just instantly believe I feel love for them." Laxanne replied._

 _ **"Why don't you?"**_

 _"Because I don't. Or at least I think I don't." Laxanne sighed in her mind. Speaking to her inner Phoenix was something Laxanne constantly sought out its insight._

 _ **"But they are your family, are they not?"**_ _The phoenix leaned down and looked in Laxanne's face._

 _"But it doesn't feel… real. Besides, the wilds are my home." Laxanne argued._

 _ **"Do they say that you may not return? That as soon as you choose to go with them, you must remain away from here?"**_ _The phoenix interrogated._

 _"No…" Laxanne mumbled, "But I can't see them as family! They just suddenly show up! And they pity me! I don't want pity!"_

 _ **"You might be lost now. But to us, family is sacred. You know that much. If you take the time to get to know them you may find you have much in common with them."**_ _The bird ruffled its feathers._ _ **"People will always be falling into your lap and choosing to stay, but also choosing to leave."**_ _Laxanne listened idly._ _ **"But it is up to you whether or not they qualify as family, friends, or just acquaintances."**_ _It reminded the girl._

 _"And mates are chosen by fate." Laxanne said with a sigh. "Alright," Laxanne gave a small smile. "I promise to TRY and get to know them. I will try not to run away." Laxanne said with determination._

 ** _"Very good."_** _The phoenix said before she finally left the inside of her mind and returned to reality._

In the real world Laxanne let out one final cleansing breath before she opened her eyes. Not surprisingly, she had been in her mind much longer than one would think. It was starting to get close to sunset. It was an odd occurance, even if one stayed in their mind for what seemed like a few minutes, time around them speeds up. It was something that always made Laxanne question it. Laxanne stood up and gave a long stretch. She looked up at the slowly falling sun with nostalgic eyes as a memory floated to the front of her mind.

 _"Come along, Laxanne." Gaia kept walking with the confused child she rescued from her imprisonment of her selfish father._

 _"Gaia, where are we going? I can't leave or father will get mad." Laxanne said hesitantly, her voice quivering._

 _Gaia ground her teeth. "That low life is no father to you! He is only a bastard who wants to turn a pure girl into a weapon for war!" She spat making Laxanne freeze in fear. Gaia took a deep breath and calmed herself from her rage at thinking about what that lowlife was doing to the poor girl. "I'm sorry to startle you, Laxanne." She looked at the girl with gentle eyes. "Now come here, I want to show you something." She held out her hand with a kind smile._

 _Laxanne accepted it and Gaia led her to the top of a spire, the top of all the Wilds. "Woah!" Laxanne called out in awe of it all._

 _"This is the wilds, child." Gaia said with a commanding voice. "This…" Gaia smiled to herself. "This is your new home."_

 _Laxanne's jaw dropped. "This place?! You mean I'm going to live here?!"_

 _Gaia laughed. "Of course. This will be your new home," She kneeled down to be eye level with the girl, "with me."_

 _Laxanne at first felt hesitant. She didn't know how this new person would treat her. But now she could see she was much nicer than her father. He would punish her severely every time she messed up, failed, or wasn't strong enough. But something about Gaia, something made her senses tell her she needed to accept. That this was the path she needed to take. Laxanne finally gave the woman a smile, "I-I want to stay… here with my… my new mother."_

Laxanne laughed at the memory. She had just randomly called Gaia her mother, even though she barely knew the woman. But as a child, Laxanne felt like she was the first to really save her, from everything. Laxanne gave a small chuckle to the air and flapped her wings, shaking off any dirt that may have gotten on it. For some reason, white feathers were practically magnets for anything to mar their pristine color.

"Come on, Bickslow! At this rate we might miss her!" She heard an elegant voice from behind her, coming up the spire. Laxanne laughed and flew down the path, hovering in the air beside the climbing bunch.

"If you needed me so badly, you could have asked anyone to show you the reflecting pool." Laxanne stated with a laugh as she curled up in the air.

Laxus grumbled. "Well she's here now, Freed, just ask her your damn questions so we can go back."

Laxanne flew over and flicked him in the forehead, hard. "Don't order people around. Besides, if you climbed down, you'd miss one of the best things here in the Wilds. But if I show it to you, you guys have to promise to keep it a secret."

Everyone looked between themselves and shrugged. "Whatever you say, birdie." Bickslow drawled, his tongue rolling out of his mouth in his usual fashion.

Laxanne giggled and started flying up the path. "Come on, hurry! You don't want to miss this and you're almost at the top!" Laxanne called to them as she rushed to the top. She could hear the footsteps of the group running up the rest of the spire, only to stop in awe at what they saw.

"Heavens…" Evergreen breathed out, her breaths came out a bit hitched.

"Beauty that no book could ever describe." Freed proclaimed in a sigh.

Laxus just stood shocked as Laxanne walked up next to him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked softly, earning a nod in reply. Laxanne smiled, "this is the first thing Gaia showed me when she brought me to the Wilds." Laxanne said smiling at the memory, "She said this was my new home. And this is how she showed me the beauty of this place, the magic that doesn't have a big explosion or wave, just simple beauty and happiness.

"Your queen sure knows how to welcome someone." Evergreen quipped.  
Laxanne nodded to the woman's statement. "I love it here, but remember, keep it a secret. I've only brought Fenris up here so far and I don't want my favorite place to become overcroweded." She reminded them as she spun on her heels and started walking away. "We should get back, dinner will be soon." She mentioned as she did the rare thing of walking down the spire. The girl tended to favor flying over other modes of transportation.

"Laxanne-sama!" Freed's voice came running up to beside her. "I have many questions I would enjoy answers to." His eyes had a strange glint.

"Um… okay. I'll attempt to answer to the best of my ability." She replied nervously.

"As I was reading I noticed there was a guardian that protected various types of ancient runes."

"This is correct, Maxamillian is in charge of that roll."

Freed pushed his eyebrows together, "But one thing stuck out, the physical drain. Not just magic but the life force of the caster."

Laxanne nodded at his statement. "From what I know, these old runes caused much more of a drain than normal, they were developed by Phoenix harpies. So draining their life force is less of an issue as opposed to a human. The guardian is supposed to protect the knowledge of their casting and design, so I'm afraid I do not know much." She stated.

"Odd that things are even hidden from other guardians." Evergreen mumbled.

"Actually," Laxanne said with a wry smile, "Even guardians can become power hungry, by keeping much of our duties to ourselves, we keep ourselves balanced and are able to properly keep peace as well protect things that shouldn't exist."

Freed seemed astonished. "About these old magics. There is a guardian who protects them, might I be able to speak to them?"

Laxanne laughed. "I will tell you as much as I can, but not everything is able to be told. I have to keep many things a secret."

Freed froze, speechless. "… huh?"

Laxanne fought to stifle her laughter. "I am the guardian of such magics. I guard them with my life. But since I cannot store so much power in my body, a majority is stored in enchanted books and gems that I keep with me." She explained. "Many magics are lost to time, or to the frail nature of humans' own mortality. As people and beings die off magics become lost, but here in the wilds we attempt to preserve as much of our ancient ways as we bring in things of the current era. My duty is to act as a conduit of the ancient magic to enter the new era and teach it to those that are deemed worthy, since past mistakes have shown not just anyone can know of such things, they become power hungry and turn to life of selfish desires."

Freed nodded, taking mental notes of what she said. "Is there any way that I may be able to learn some of these ancient runes?"

Laxanne thought for a moment. "Yes. If you approach the three fates and they say you are worthy, you may, but if they judge you as unworthy you may not. But be warned, Maxi isn't a kind teacher, he is cruel and very, very stubborn. If you do not have an iron heart, I would advise against it." She told him sternly, for once her authoritative aura coming out.

Freed swallowed hard and nodded, knowing he wanted to do this more than many could comprehend. "I understand, I will not fail to meet the expectations of this guardian if I am judged worthy."

She smiled. "I would hope so, Maxi hates teaching the faint of heart." She laughed a little as she remembered Max teaching her about the various runes. She had wanted to cry so many times but she forced herself to stay strong, knowing he was doing it so she would get stronger. He was a bit older than her and filled in the role of an older brother for a long time. He was a great wizard, and now he's gotten even stronger, so Laxanne knew Freed would have quite the challenge facing off against Max.

She heard a mocking laugh from behind her, she turned her head to find Bickslow holding his stomach. "I don't see this guy beating Freed! He's part of the Thunder Legion, the strongest there is!" his totems solidified the his point by twirling around saying, _"Strongest! Strongest!"_

The group finally made it to the clearing where everyone from Fairy Tail and the other guardians had gathered. Laxanne narrowed her eyes trying to find what had everyone's attention, only to find Lillica, a large screecher standing beside Gaia on it's legs. Laxanne's smile grew as she ran over and threw her arms around the neck of the bird. "Aunty!" She cried as she hung onto the bird. "I was so worried! You were so hurt!"

The bird chuckled. "You should know I'm stronger than many think." Her beak didn't move, but her voice could be heard by anyone. "Even our kind are as strong as dragons."

A scoffing noise was heard in the crowd and Gajeel seemed unimpressed. "Like a bird like you could do a thing to-" A flurry a feathers caught him off guard and they flew at him and hit him many times, knocking him out. Everyone turned to see the large bird with its wings raised.

"Humans should learn to bite their tongues." Lillica huffed in irritation.

Laxanne giggled. "You know, I'm a human too."

Lillica shook her head. "You are far better than insolent humans. You have glorious blank wings," the bird maneuvered her wings to pressed the sensitive spot on her back that made her wings spring out, "you have a beautiful voice, you're very powerful, you show respect to others and nature, and you act much more like one of us than one of them." She teased with her final reason making the girl blush and puff out her cheeks in a pout while her feathers ruffled in irritation.

"Not my fault. I grew up with limited human contact…" Laxanne pouted bringing a laugh from both the guild and the bird.

The bird nuzzled the girl's cheek making Laxanne's wings spread and her feathers ruffle happily as a content tweet fell past her lips. "Hah!" Fenris's laughter ruined the touching moment between the two. "Laxanne has a wing boner!"

Laxanne smirked, spun around and faced the laughing mage. "Oh yeah? Than what was that a week ago at the reflecting pool, Fenris?"

"Child," The bird called out to her in confusion, "What do you speak of?"

Laxanne shrugged. "Oh nothing. Just last week when I was purifying in the reflecting pool Fenris here walking while I was naked and his wings popped out of his back stiff as boards." She laughed as he turned bright red.

"What?!" Lillica screeched bringing many to reach up and cover their ears. The bird leapt up and landed on top of Fenris, pinning him to the ground. "Insolent fool! You should know better than to peep on an innocent girl!"

Laxanne grimaced. "L-Lillica… you don't need to go overboard, I mean it was only an accident."

Lillica gave the boy a hard peck on the head, effectively knocking him unconscious. She moved her massive feet one at a time as she wandered back over to the girl. "That is why you're so innocent my girl. I must return to my nest. But I do hope tomorrow you will make time to play with my children."

Laxanne smiled. "Don't force them. But I'd be happy to fly with them for some time."

Lillica gave the girl a final nuzzle before taking off into the sky. Laxanne shook her head with a smile as she watched the bird fly off. "Laxanne?" Erza called out to her and she turned to see the redhead staring at her wings.

"Y-Yes?"

"I heard that bird say you're wings are blank. But they are white. Please, explain." She practically ordered.

"Well… they are blank. I come from no specific line of Phoenixes. The one that bonded with me as a child was an extremely rare breed known as the blank phoenix. They have no specific element tie to them like the majority that exists. So they can learn all different types of phoenix magic. By utilizing my blank wings I can master all kinds of phoenix magic, even change the type to unlock the full power of the magic with these," She held up her right wrist that held a bracelet covered with colorful crystals, "Each one is a phoenix stone, they hold the powers of a specific phoenix type and I can use it to change my own. But if I'm not careful I can do something called staining where my blank wings become corrupted temporarily with that type. It goes away after a few days but it can be really inconvenient." Laxanne explained to the mage. "I understand if you don't entirely comprehend what I mean, it is only understandable. I mean I've had this power practically my whole life while you are just learning about it."

Gaia nodded her approval at Laxanne's choice of words. "Well, we better get to dinner before those dragon slayers eat everything in sight."

Laxanne shifted awkwardly and took a step back towards her home, "Actually, I think I'm going to skip. I'm not feeling too great towards food from training earlier." Gaia gave her a questioning look but dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "Thank you, good night!" Laxanne smiled and took off towards her home again.

Everyone watched as the girl retreated into the forest, bringing a small sigh from Gaia. "It looks like she's still so confused…" She wanted to help guild the poor girl, but this is something she had to learn on her own.

The night drifted by quietly with Laxanne falling asleep with no problems. But she would find the morning would not be so kind...

* * *

 **Here's chapter two everybody. Chapter 3 is slowly in the works. I've hit a little snag in my writing, mostly due to having to complete several requests from close friends and general life activities.**

 **For now please enjoy and don't forget to review ^_^**


	3. Bonding with the Thunder Legion

The before mentioned issue arose when she woke up to someone standing over her staring into her face. She let out a scream and sent the perpetrator flying then crashing down her stairs.

The pervert was none other than Bickslow. Gaia had let Laxus and his team up into her home while she was sleeping since she would be resting most of the day. Due to Gaia being a meddlesome queen, she thought this to be the golden opportunity to let Laxus and Laxanne bond. But even with Gaia's warning to not startle her, and Laxus's warning to stay clear of her, he couldn't resist and went up into her bedroom, where he was promptly thrown out by a blast of light energy. Bickslow groaned as he sat up, now realizing that he was going to have a very pissed off Dragon Slayer and an extremely pissed of Phoenix.

Laxanne clutched her heart as she quickly changed into an open backed t-shirt crop-top, and a pair of shorts before hurrying down the steps to see she had kicked Bickslow down the stairs. "What the hell?! How did you get in here?" She asked as she noticed the magical presence of Laxus and the rest of the thunder god tribe.

Laxus pulled off his sound pod. "Gaia let us up here. She said you most likely wouldn't be leaving your home today."

She let out a sigh. "She is correct, but she should have woken me up as opposed to just letting people into my home, Maple doesn't like such things."

Evergreen, who was lounging in her armchair spoke up. "Maple?"

Laxanne nodded and went over to the wall of her home. "Maple. This tree is named Maple. It is something that was created eons ago, and is a descendant of the first. No one knows for sure is what the lore said is true, but this tree is alive, it is called a Balista Casana le tellia, or in a literal translation to our modern tongue, Living tree home of brids."

Freed looked at the wall of the home in a calculating manor. "Facinating…" He mumbled. "Laxanne-sama, could you please tell me the story about these trees? The lore you mentioned earlier."

Laxanne shrugged. "I don't see why not." She cleared her throat before beginning to retell the tale.

 _Long, Long ago, deep within the heart of the wilds a young girl with bright golden wings wandered about among the trees. The girl had never been to a place like this before, and being an Orphan, she had no parents to tell her about it. She was completely alone, and in her wandering adventures she managed to get herself lost in the massive forest. It was getting dark and she was getting cold. She knew the sun was falling so she decided she would retire for the night._

 _Up ahead she noticed a tree with a massive hole in the center, just enough room for such a small girl to curl up in. She flew into it and greedily fell asleep, happy to finally have a roof over her head._

 _The tree, already filled with life. Could sense the girl's feelings and knew she had no home. As the girl slept the magic of the tree changed it and made it change and transform into a large home for the girl. It had created a space just for her. It could feel everything she loved and how she felt. The magic in the tree had bonded with her deeply, without even having contact with the girl for more than a few seconds._

 _The girl awoke in the morning in her newly transformed home. She didn't remember getting here but she could feel something, a warm pulse to her heart. She flew down a level, finding a large garden and a strange area where a green soil sat fixed inside the edge of the window, with a thick branch curling into the room._

 _She felt her stomach growl and with her wish for food, the tree responded with a large juicy apple growing on the branch. She happily took it and thanked the tree. She turned around and glanced at the flowers around her. They reminded her of her old home, where she used to live happily before she was alone._

 _Sensing her sadness the tree sent warm pulses to the girl. She was so happy with the tree, knowing she now had a friend. It was odd, but she accepted it anyways and became the first to live in the tree, giving it the name Hope. She live her life in the tree, even mating a harpy and bringing him to Hope with news of a child. The tree, sensing the new family, grew and expanded, giving more room for the child. For centuries the tree and family grew before an attack came and killed both the family and the tree. But with the last breath of life the tree shattered and spread its magic to trees all over the wilds and if one should bond with the tree's magic, it shall become the perfect home for them, always no matter where their path leads._

Evergreen hummed. "That is quite a story. But the question still remains how much of it is true?"

Laxanne merely shrugged. "No one really knows, but something has to be true, I mean look at Maple. She lives."

Bickslow cracked up, "Yeah but the growing an apple out of no where is totally bogus."

Laxanne chuckled. "Oh, really? Because I have that exact thing in my kitchen area."

Bickslow snorted, "Prove it."

Laxanne smirked, walking over to in front of him. "Alright." She picked him up by his shirt and quickly threw him down the steps to the level below where the kitchen was. Laxanne's bright laughter echoed about as she quickly flew after him to watch him groan in pain and annoyance at her actions.

"You know I can walk?" He spat at her.

Laxanne shrugged. "I just enjoyed throwing you down the stairs earlier, I thought I would do it again." She told him with a playful grin on her lips.

"Laxus your sister is crazy." Bickslow mentioned in annoyance.

Laxus just chuckled while beside him Freed smirked. "Laxanne-sama, you were going to show us what was mentioned in the legend?"

Laxanne snapped her fingers. "Right! Thank you for keeping us on track, Freed." She said with a kind smile as she walked over to a large window with a long window pot looked carved into the thick bark of the tree, filled with green soil and a branch hanging into the house. Laxanne waved her hand in front of the branch and on it grew a bright red apple. She plucked it from the branch and tossed it at Bickslow.

The Seith mage caught it with ease, still stunned by what he had seen. Laxanne made a motion, telling him to try the fruit. Bickslow stared at it for a moment, questioning whether or not it was a smart idea. But with a shrug he bit into the apple realizing it was far jucier than anything at the local farmers market in Magnolia. "Holy shit this is awesome!" He said gleefully having some more. "This is better than anywhere!"

Laxanne laughed. "These places live to please and keep the people living within them happy and healthy. So they only provide the best fruit and vegetables possible, as well as several herbs. Maple made another couple of these in my lab where I use them to grow healing herbs and plants to make my potions. But up here I can grow herbs for cooking." She told them, waving her hand over the soil making a couple heads of lettuce, fresh strawberries, cucumbers, blueberries, and raspberries grow. She picked the plants and carried them over to the counter, setting them down as she reached into the cooling box to pull out a fruit dressing she made for her breakfast salads. "Are you guys hungry? I might not be able to make anything of animal protein but I make a good breakfast salad."

Evergreen lit up, "Finally someone wont try to feed me animal products!"

Laxanne rose an eyebrow at her outburst, "You're welcome?"

Evergreen blushed when she realized she said it out loud. "S-Sorry. I'm vegan but these buffoons keep trying to feed me eggs and bacon for breakfast."

Laxanne looked horrified. "I officially feel sick. I can't think of eating eggs for breakfast, I don't mind many things, but eating anything that came from a bird is a big no go for me."

Evergreen laughed and went over to Laxanne beginning to help her cut up the lettuce for the salad. The two girls were getting along swimmingly well. It was nice to see Laxanne getting along with people from the guild, especially with how much she didn't seem to want to get to know them. No one knew for sure if this was genuine emotion or if she was forcing herself to get along, but no one was going to question it for now. The boys sat at the bar behind the counter, sitting up on the stools with vines winding around them and watched the girls as they worked diligently to make the breakfast.  
Laxanne was grateful for the help Evergreen provided with preparing breakfast. She had to admit she was a wonderful helper, and didn't constantly badger her for her refusal to eat eggs in the morning. Laxanne skillfully mixed a fruit juice style dressing and drizzled it over the salad as she instructed Evergreen to make some juice with the oranges she had sitting in a bowl on the far end of the counter. Working together the girls managed to put the meal out in about fifteen minutes. The girls placed the food on the bar and Laxanne walked over to the wall of tree home. "Maple, wake up Relia for me. She needs to eat breakfast." She told the tree before sitting on a cloud from her wind magic, since her guests were taking up all her barstools. The Pheonix mage made herself a plate and made a smaller plate for her tiny exceed when she woke up.

"Laxy… morning." Her exceed yawned out as she floated over to everyone with her aera magic.

Laxanne smiled and held the exceed close to her chest when she got close enough. "Morning, Relia. I'm surprised you didn't hear the commotion earlier."

Relia shook her head as she settled down into Laxanne's lap. "No I was too tired. Pantherlily and I sparred for a while yesterday. I improved a lot more with my sword. But I'm nowhere near as good as you are." She spoke to her partner as she snuggled into her place in the girl's lap.

The group gapped at the cat in the girl's lap as they ate. Laxanne noticed their gaze and narrowed her eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"I apologize if our staring and gawking has offended you," Freed broke free from his staring, "but we are only familiar with dragon slayers having exceeds. Does this mean you are one as well?"

Laxanne chuckled. "Well yes and no, but that can be discussed at a later date." She sighed. "I'm aware that it is far too common for a dragon slayer to have an exceed, but it isn't a requirement for the person owning the exceed to be a dragon slayer. It is just a lucky coincidence that all of them befell into the hands of dragon slayers, or perhaps fate has played its part as well in this plot. But since it isn't a requirement, Relia chose me. I've taken care of her since she was still just an egg, much like the zentopian church took care of that one exceed."

Freed nodded. "I see. Well we thank you for the meal, but we should be meeting up with our guild. It appears that we are all going to some pool around here."

Laxanne nodded. "alright. But you are aware there is no stairs down, just a fall, right?"

Freed only chuckled. "Do not worry, we are aware and already taken the steps to procure our safe departure." Laxanne was stunned at both his preparedness, and his mannerisms. She waved farewell as Evergreen dragged a cackling Bickslow from the room with Freed and Laxas following behind.

Laxanne couldn't deny that it had been an interesting morning, but she wasn't overly pleased about it. She found no fault with the team, but she didn't like people breaking into her personal space. She would admit they weren't awful company, but that certainly didn't mean she enjoyed it either. With a sigh she went up the stairs to her room and pulled out her bikini from her wardrobe. She changed out of her clothes and into it before covering herself in her shorts for a little more decency, but it was supposed to be a warmer day so she wished to remain cool. She grabbed her bag and shoved a towel inside before she allowed Relia to settle on top. "We're going to the falls today, Relia. Wanna bring any of your water toys?" She asked her tiny exceed.

Relia shook her head. "Nah. I don't wanna play any games this time, only relax."

Laxanne rubbed the tiny cat behind the ears. "Fair enough." She spread her wings behind her back before she slid the strap over her shoulder. "Let's get going, I bet some of the guild members will be there." She told her exceed, knowing she was happy to have met more of her kind. As she was leaving she touched the wall of her tree, "Maple, please put up some defenses to keep others out only allow the queen in, but no others. I want to be alone unless I invite them." The tree sent a hum of energy through her in response making her smile, as she knew her friend understood. "Thank you, dear friend." Laxanne said as she turned to her door and walked out, leaving through the balcony door. She flapped her wings before a blast of air magic brought her quickly into the sky above. She smiled at the familiar feel of the air rushing past, a gleeful feeling that hasn't died over all these years.

She flew out towards the water. As she got closer she pulled her exceed out of her bag and held her in her arm and yanked her bag off her shoulder. As she almost breached the tree line and the loud sound of the people around playing in the water hit her. She shook her head at some of the things said, but ignored it as she focused so just as she breeched the trees she hung her bag on a tree with a conveniently place branch, and flew out over the water folding her wings and falling back into the water in a dive. But not before releasing Relia so she could Activate her Aera magic if it suited her. The Exceed did and after watching her partner dive into the water and resurface she flew down to her. "You show off." She mumbled.

Laxanne giggled. "You are just jealous you can't, Relia." She teased. She saw her exceed tense as she looked at the deep waters of the center of the lake. Laxanne simply patted Relia's head with a reassuring smile. "You'll get there eventually, Relia." She reminded her friend. Laxanne touched the blue stone on her bracelet, **"Embrace Phoenix, Water!"** She called out the spell and blue washed over her wings like water over a hill. Laxanne flapped her wings, grateful they no longer felt heavy from being filled with water. She hovered there for a moment before grabbing her exceed, "Come on, let's take you to the end that isn't so deep so you can swim."

The small deep purple exceed snuggled into Laxanne's embrace as she flew them over to the shallow end. As Laxanne landed the water only came up to her knees. But Relia was still scared, as she was lowered into the water she clung to Laxanne's arm to keep from sinking. The small cat let out a whimper in fear as she looked up at Laxanne.

She gave the cat a smile. "Don't be afraid, I'm right here. I promise." Laxanne reassured the exceed. "You have to learn to handle swimming. I know you can do it, but you're afraid because you almost drowned. But I'm right here, I won't allow you to get hurt as long as I breathe."

Her words seemed to calm Relia as she slowly allowed her paws to release Laxanne's arm and sunk into the water, but kept a tight grip on her hand. Her grip tightened as she started sinking too far. "Laxxy!" She yelped in fear.

"Don't worry, Relia. I'm right here. But you can't forget to kick your legs." She reminded the cat.

Relia started kicking her legs and was happy to see herself starting to float. She laughed in happiness, the feeling rolling off him in waves. "Laxxy! I'm doing it! I'm not sinking!"

Laxanne sank down in the water, sitting on her knees in front of her exceed. "Yes you are, very good Relia." She said as she rubbed his head. "You're very brave." She told her in praise as she let the Exceed hold her hand.

"Awe~!" A bright voice cooed from behind her. Laxanne looked behind her, moving her wings out of the way slightly. She saw a young woman with long white hair looking down at her. Laxanne remembered her from the grand magic games, she had take over magic. "Who is this little cutie?" She asked as she watched Relia.

"I'm Relia, Laxanne's exceed partner!" She answered before Laxanne.

"You're simply adorable!" She squealed. "I'm Mirajane." She said as she sat next to Laxanne in the water.

"I remember you from the Grand Magic Games. Your magic is quite impressive." Laxanne complimented.

"Oh you saw that?" She said a little embarrassed as a light pink dusted her cheeks. "I appreciate the compliment, so you saw the competition."

"I only saw yours and Laxas's fight. Gaia thought I should at least take a break from the work I was doing and see some of the fights." Laxanne admitted before an evil smirk graced her lips. "And the fates assured me I would be able to see my father finally put in his place."

She cocked her head to the side. "The fates? Who are they?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But what I do know is they are three immortal beings who know the future. They can see everything you've done and everything you will do and what decisions you are currently making. They know all, see all, and judge all. One of the spells I use draws on this power." I told her. "They've been around since the beginning of time and seem to know everything. They even knew what would happen to me."

"You mean they knew how Ivan would resurrect your mother and force her to carry you before killing her?" Mira questioned in horror.

"Yes." I nodded, not blaming for her horror. "And they knew even more. They knew I would fall from that cliff all those years ago. But I was apparently supposed to hit the ground. But they said something changed that day, apparently before I fell they didn't see anything but me falling to my death. But on the day I vanished from their sights for a moment and when I reappeared I was a guardian to the wilds. So I guess something can interfere with their powers but I'm not sure what it really is. I don't know what it is for sure though." Laxanne sighed. "Every decision we make means our future changes slightly and chooses another path. They know what path the world is on and which people are on. But people who aren't on an exact path, the future is blurred to them."

Mira looked at the water, her face contorting in thought. "I guess they can't know it everything at any moment."

Relia giggled. "Of course they can't no one can know the future without making a decision towards the future they hope to gain. Whether it be one of freedom, or one of domination. Any future requires people to make a decision to move time forward." She said confidently, looking up at Mira.

Laxanne rubbed Relia behind the ears. "Very good, Relia." She watched as Relia purred as she felt Laxanne's nails lightly graze her scalp. Relia was content with the actions of her partner and closest friend, as she slowly got used to the water she slowly let go of Laxanne's arm, letting herself swim gently in the water. She was glad Laxanne made no motion to leave her side she found peace, that swimming may actually turn out to be a fun activity. But a sudden shriek from out further in the lake startled her into clinging onto Laxanne's arm once again.

* * *

 **Finally managed to finish writing and editing chapter 3! Since I don't have anything done, chapter four will take a while to complete. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^_^**


	4. This First Crack Appears

"Run!" A high voice screamed from the shore. Laxanne tensed and picked up Relia, holding her protectively to her chest. A young girl with long blue hair ran out from the trees, a blonde and a redhead trailing not far behind, all looking slightly panicked.

"Relia." Laxanne's voice held authority, a rare thing to come from the girl. "Stay here with them." She flapped her wings and hurried to shore. She landed in front of the girls, finding the redhead holding a sword in her hand. Laxanne quickly registered it as Erza standing with the weapon drawn and the distressed blonde was that strange Lucy she had met before. "What has happened?"

"We were out in the forest with two giant birds came out of nowhere and started trying to attack us!" The little girl said panicked.

A white cat came to hover by the girl, "Wendy's right! I never would have thought you would allow such dangerous creatures to live here!"

 _Wendy… so that's the girl's name_. Laxanne thought to herself before she quickly scanned the area behind her, above her, all around the pool. Nothing dangerous lives in this part of the forest. It is constantly guarded by the guardians, they protect their life here. "As far as I know there isn't anything dangerous within the barrier besides the occasional wild animal."

"Well those things certainly were! They were trying to get my keys!" Lucy yelled at Laxanne, holding her keys close protectively.

"Your keys?" Laxanne became even more confused. There were only two birds she knew of that would go after shiny things. "Those birds, did they look like Lillica?"

"Yes." Erza confirmed, her stance still rigid. "They looked to be the same species."

Laxanne immediately face palmed. "Thanks for getting the whole place rilled up for nothing!" She groaned. "Jeez, I thought something actually dangerous was within the barrier!"

Mira walked up to them with a hard expression. "I think you are taking this too lightly. They could have gotten hurt!"

"No they really wouldn't." Laxanne deadpanned. "Those were Kile and Nani. Lillica's kids. They were just trying to have fun. Worst case scenario would be they would be lifted up in their talons and flown over a large body of water and dropped. Those two don't have a malicious bone in their bodies."

Everyone froze, "HUH?!" The area shook under the weight of their voices. "You mean that giant bird, had kids?!"

Laxanne nodded. "Yeah and honestly they aren't all that big, even Lillica is on the shortest end of the spectrum for their species." She gave a bored shrug.

Lucy still held her keys, "But why go after my keys?"

"They are kids, Lucy." Laxanne said with a soft expression. "They are curious by nature as children, all children are really, but those two have experienced seeing many types of magics but Celestial Wizardry isn't one that they have seen as of yet. So their curiosity was peeked when they could feel the energy of those keys and the sheer amount you have."

Lucy looked dizzy, the sheer information is hard to understand. "Auntie! Auntie!" Two bright voices came from the tree line as two large black birds with bright green eyes emerged from the cover of the foliage. "Mama said we could come play with you!"

Laxanne simply laughed. "Of course we can, we can even fly sometime, but first you should apologize to the girls you scared. You have to remember; to me you are quite small because I'm used to you, but to these girls you are quite big. You gave them a good scare, and you should never take something that belongs to someone else. Always ask to see it." She reprimanded the two birds who hung their heads in shame.

"We didn't mean to scare anyone. We just wanted to play!" Kile said.

"We weren't going to hurt them!" Nani finished.

Laxanne chuckled, reaching out and stroked their beaks. "I know you two are very gentle creatures. But these people weren't born or live around here. They aren't used to you creatures." She soothed the two birds. "Just say you're sorry and everything will be okay."

Nani hopped on her legs over to Wendy, leaning her head down. "I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted to play."

Wendy just laughed a little and stoked the female bird's head. "It's alright. I guess we're as strange to you as you are to us."

Kile hopped over to Erza and Lucy. "I'm sorry. I knocked you over and tried to take your keys."

Lucy watched as the bird leaned down to them Erza was already blushing as just how remorseful his voice was, but what got Lucy was the sad eyes. "I can't stay mad at someone with that cute of a face." She teased. "If you want to see my keys so bad I can show you the spirits they summon at a later date."

Laxanne smiled at the two. She had been around the two since they were only eggs, so she was happy they were able to find something to help expand their world that was currently trapped within the bounds of the forest."Birdie! Birdie!" A bright voice came up from behind Laxanne. She turned around and saw a little girl with a little horse inner-tube around her waist reaching out towards her wings. "You have wings like a birdie!"

Laxanne giggled before she kneeled down. "I'm not like a birdie, technically I am one." She said to the child.

"Oh! I remember you! You were the one the nice lady introduced to gramps and Sparky!" She said excitedly.

Laxanne smiled at the girl. "Exactly. Since I was in the water I was using my water phoenix abilities, hence my blue wings." She said to the girl. "I'm Laxanne. Who are you?"

"I'm Asuka!" She stated her name with pride. If only Laxanne could have been this innocent as a child.

Laxanne held out a hand to the child. "Nice to meet you, Asuka." Asuka grabbed her hand, or tried to, Laxanne's hands –while still quite small and dainty- were much larger than the child's. She wrapped her hand around Asuka's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Where are your mother and father?" Laxanne asked, worried for her parents, they had to be worried she wandered off.

"Mama and papa are over there!" She pointed out excitedly. "I told them I wanted to come over to the birdies!"

Laxanne chuckled and shook her head. "Auntie!" She turned her attention to Kile. "Can we go the mountain peaks? Please?!"

Laxanne thought about it for a moment. She didn't feel a storm coming, so it would be relatively safe up there, but there was always the worry of dark screechers; the screechers who embraced their killing nature and became horrible monsters out for blood. They were trapped in their own part of the forest known as the dark woods, but the mountains rested between the lines. "I don't know if it's safe without someone with you. I heard from Max last week and he said the dark ones have been more active lately. It is probably best if you stick to the Plateau." She told him.

Kile's wings drooped in a pout. "Awe. I wanted to go up again."

Laxanne pat his head. "I know. But it is my duty as a guardian to make sure everyone in the wilds stay safe. That includes you two. Promise me you'll stay away until Max says it's safe."

Nani tweeted. "I promise to keep away and make sure Kile stays away, Auntie."

Laxanne laughed at how excited the young chick got at the thought of being able to force her brother to behave. "Alright. Now off you two go. But stay out of trouble!" She scolded the two.

"Yes Auntie!" They yelled as they flew off.

"Well they certainly are something." Mira said. "I never would have expected that the thing to scare Erza to be completely harmless."

"While I don't believe they are completely at fault, since those two managed to scare them," Laxanne hardened her gaze, "let it be known to all, the wilds are completely safe. The only dangers are falling off a cliff, drowning, and being carried into rocks by rapids. There aren't any dangers here."

"She's a MAN!" A white haired brute of a male shouted as he walked up behind Mira.

Laxanne raised an eyebrow. "You do realize I'm a female, correct?" She asked, a spark of humor in her eyes.

"Laxanne!" Fenris called out to her as he flew down to the beach. "I hope you find yourself well this morning."

Laxanne laughed at what he was wearing. Red swim shorts with little bats all over it. "You seem to find the strangest clothing."

Fenris looked down and shrugged. "And you always insist on wearing barely anything."

Laxanne scowled at the male. "Oh stuff it you prude. If men are allowed to show off their bodies, females are allowed to as well." She spat back at him and stuck out her tongue. "By the way, where is Max? I thought you would drag him here."

"Oh, he did." Max slowly strolled towards him, even in his bathing suit he still looked like a pip and proper aristocrat, or at least an aristocrat of the fae, another huminiod creature that dwelled within the wilds. "He stormed into my home at the early hours of the morning and woke me up only to drag me here."

Laxanne smiled. "Max!" She jumped at the male. "I haven't seen you since before you left on your last mission!" She hugged someone she thought very much like and elder brother.

Max, being five years older, managed to understand the girl better than most did at first glance. People always saw her tough exterior with a fresh painted on smile. But Max, when he was helping her understand how to deconstruct runes, Max saw the crying girl that layed curled in a ball in the center of her heart. Max managed to get passed her steel walls with his rune magic and helped sooth that crying girl. His shoulder length silver hair was pulled back and his lean form was ever present for the majority of the fae females to swoon over. "Calm down, Laxa." He practically commanded, the said female disengaging herself from around his neck to stand firmly on the ground. "Good girl. You've kept up your training I hope."

Laxanne huffed. "Of course, Max." Laxanne suddenly jumped in place. "Oh! Max! There is someone you have to meet!" Laxanne grabbed the poor rune master's hand and dragged him at quite the fast pace towards her 'brother' and her team. Just calling him her brother made her feel weird. She waved at Evergreen as she lifted her arm in greeting to the blonde female. She stopped just before Freed. "Max, meet Freed Justine. He's a rune mage in the visiting guild. He wanted you to possibly train him."

Laxanne watched as Max looked the male over skeptically. "I can see his power by just reaching out with my own. It is quite… dark. He'll be able to learn but I wont go easy on him just because he's not from the wilds. But as long as the fates accept him I see no issue." Max's firm voice held order and truth, something Max could never stop. Lying was against his magic, and his morals. Max found his eyes roaming over to the blonde hulking male beside the one Laxanne just introduced to him. "Who is this male?"

"Laxus Dreyer." Said male replied, just waiting for the reaction that was to come.

Laxanne's feathers bristled. "Uh… I think I hear Relia calling for me…" Laxanne mumbled and tried to sneak away until she met a wall of runes by Max.

"Laxanne. You wanna run that by me again?" Max questioned her. She could see his eyes glowing, meaning he was using his **Judges eyes**. Something people never understood is while the spell linked back to the fates, it manifested in the guardian spirits that are housed in the bodies in the guardians themselves. For example, Laxanne's allowed her to see the future and channel it through her crystal ball. But Max's allowed him to see peoples words and the auras around them, and lies, like the words she just said, showed up in red. "Laxanne…"

Laxanne's feathers bristled. "Okay! A guild showed up in the forest and I got shoved in the fact that the bastard who sired me gave me a brother who I never knew existed! They show up here and now everyone wants me to 'bond' with people I never knew existed or even cared if they existed!" Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she swiped her hand through the runes and shattered them. "I had people thrown in my life and had them turn my life upside down when I was happy the way I was before!" Laxanne swiftly flew off with the sound of Max calling after her.

Laxanne had to admit, they were good people through and through. She felt no foul emotions from them, they held genuine love for her at least somewhere deep inside them. But she couldn't accept the fact that they were family. She can be nice, and kind, but as soon as people push that these people are her family something in her heart hurts and she pushes them away. It hurt knowing she had family, family she was related to, so where were they while she was being tortured? Why didn't they save her? She screamed in agony as she unconsciously released a deadly brid call that devastated and area in the forest from the sound spell. The broken Harpy girl curled up in a ball wrapping her wings around her protectively.

But back with Fairy Tail practically all the members heard her. But no one expected her to blow up like she did. Sure she chastised Erza, Lucy, and Wendy for causing a ruckus, but that could have gotten to the residents of the Wilds and caused mass panic. Max just sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "That girl is still so fractured," he muttered under his breath. He was turning around when a devastating bird call wipped through the air pushing people back and hurting their ears. Max's hands shot up to his ears with all of the occupants of the lake, trying to drown out the agony filled scream.

As the sound died down Erza drew her sword, looking around for any danger. "What was that?"

Fenris rubbed his neck. "That wasn't an attacking force. It probably wasn't an intentinal spell." His words shook. He wasn't exactly a harpy, but he knew how different bird calls come from different emotion.

Mira looked over to him, carrying a sad Relia. "Then what was it?"

Max sighed, "That was Laxanne. Her magic is very strong, but from some… issues with her past, sometimes when she can't handle her emotions she can release devastating spells without meaning to." He looked to the ground. "Her past is far from happy, it makes Laxus's past look like it was filled with sunshine and rainbows. But Laxanne… her father, or well your father as well Laxus, tortured that poor girl. She's always seen her family as these horrible people who enjoyed torturing people for fun or to make them into perfect obedient tools."

Relia flew over to Max's shoulder. "Laxy's always been sad," she said, "I've heard her scream after waking up from a nightmare, screaming about pain and making it stop. Its really scary but I try not to ask her about them, I know just the thought of them hurts her."

Laxus stood up, practically puffing out his chest. "But we'd never do that. Fairy Tail doesn't do that."

Fenris leveled him with a glare, "But didn't you try to forcefully take over the guild?" He asked, causing Laxus to deflate, "What about siding with your father when he was kicked from your guild? Or only wanting to help your guild if one of the members became your woman?" He smirked as he watched as Laxus looked at him in shock and horror. "Trust me, we know. We've been keeping tabs on you for a long time because we were always worried about Laxanne. We needed to know the kind of person Laxanne's older brother was. Truth is, we aren't sure you can be trusted with such a fragile girl."

"Now you hold on just a minute." Mira's demon side started to seep out as she strode up to Max, staring up at him with a dealy glare that would have frightened the average person. "Laxus has changed since then. His journey after being excommunicated from the guild allowed him to see the error of his ways. He defeated all of Raven Tail, even when he was asked about one of Fairy Tail's biggest secret he kept quiet but didn't betray us." She jabbed a finger in his chest. "You can't judge him by his past mistakes, anyone can change if they put their hearts in it."

Max stared down at the female, he didn't waver even slightly just because she wasn't that scary. Intimidating, yes. Scary, no. He grabbed her hand that was stabbing at his chest and held it away from him. "I have seen people go from bad to good, but as soon as they find something better than being good, they slip right back into being bad. I refuse to allow any possibility of her getting hurt." His voice had a tone of finality.

"Besides," Fenris continued with a shrug, "what it feels like to her somewhere in her mind is you are trying to rip her away from her loving home. Remember she was brought here after years of torture and pain." His eyes saddened as he tried to swallow the bile. "Put yourself in Laxanne's shoes. Imagine being tortured for years to be the ultimate weapon when suddenly an accident occurs and you think death is coming only to be saved by a mystical creature. Then as soon as you wake up you expect to see your tormentor coming back to hurt you more, but you instead find a kind woman who takes you into a strange forest filled with people who finally give you a family." His hands were in tighteded white fists. "Now imagine some people come in claiming they are related to your tormentor and you. Now they want to bond with you and take you to this place they keep calling home when you are in your home." He looked everyone dead in the eye. "How would you react?"

Lucy crossed her arms. As she listened to his words she put herself in Laxanne's shoes to the best of her experience. And the reaction she got wasn't one people wanted to hear. "I hate to disappoint you guys, but they are right. How we're going about this is wrong, we're making her force smiles and causing her to just have in internal battle with herself. I think we just need to back off."

Freed was astounded at the celestial mage. "You can't really believe Laxus would go back to how he was, Lucy?"

The blonde shook her head. "Not at all. I'm just saying we're putting the pressure on her to come back with us, to become our family. But we should just let her see for herself just who we really are. Let her make the decision if she wants to return with us. Forcing her is just going to hurt her more." She took a glance towards where the sound from earlier came from. "I don't think she can take much more than she already had."

Max bowed slightly at the mage. "Thank you for understanding what we were saying." He glanced out at the forest. "Fenris, we should go get her, she probably collapsed that spell released a lot of magic."

Fenris nodded. "Sure thing. Relia, take Laxanne's things back to her house. We'll get Laxanne home as soon as possible."

Relia nodded and flew off to go home. Fenris and Max extending their wings and flew towards the area Laxanne flew off to. They had no idea just how far she was since she was a powerful titan wing Harpy, meaning her wings were the biggest they could ever go and being extremely rare, she could get a much further distance. But they soon found her, all curled up in her ball, with her wings protecting her. They flew down to the ground for a soft landing and approached the crying girl. "Laxanne. Please come out." Fenris spoke softly to her.

Max watched as Fenris coaxed her to open a slight hole in the protection barrier her wings created. They could see the tears pouring down her face. Fenris read her aura like a book, she was confused and scared, two emotions he wanted to keep far from her. Max walked in front of her and kneeled down, "Let's go home Laxanne." He was expecting her to unveil herself, but instead she launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Laxanne was openly sobbing on his chest. He pat her head gently and quietly activated a sleeping spell, one to put her unconscious for a while in a dreamless sleep. Just so she would rest for a while, she clearly needed it so she had time to patch up the walls around her heart. While he had to admit her walls sometimes wouldn't let good people in, like it didn't let himself and Fenris in when they met her first. But he learned during their training together that her walls kept her from shattering. He wasn't sure how he kept standing even though her heart was in fragments, but somehow her walls kept them together as well as they could while the energy and people of the wilds healed her heart. He knew deep down she wanted to know the people calling themselves family, but they were buried under her anger, and hurt. Max let out a sigh and picked her up in his arms. "Let's take her back to her home, Relia will be worried."

Fenris nodded and followed close behind Max. He was deep in though so he flew mostly on auto pilot, moving to dodge trees and rocks, forgetting Laxanne'e out of control bird call devastated parts of the forest, resulting in many hits. Max just didn't bother with him, Fenris would catch up eventually. He was more concerned with getting Laxanne to her home.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who waited paitently for me to finish this chapter. You can thank my terrible insomnia, because it seems it wouldn't let me sleep until I finally finished this. So here it is. Please enjoy and I'll get on the next chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
